Elemental Summons
are creatures commonly associated with Summoners, those who tame and raise such creatures to assist them in combat, in a process often known as "bonding". While many of these species naturally exist on Mobius, a few rarer ones are Summoned directly from any of the ten Elemental Realms. Beings Summoned in this manner typically go back to their respective Realm when their assistance is no longer required. However, these creatures have been known to come in domesticated variants, and these are raised as pets. Imps of any alignment, Sylphs, Pilvegi and Denkitachi (specifically, the Denkiretto subspecies) are four of the more well-known "domestic Elementals". Catoblepi have also been domesticated, but rather than act as pets, they are typically used as beasts of burden. Domestic variants of any Elemental Summon often have a greatly lowered combat ability, unlike those who are tamed and raised to fight alongside Summoners. Any Alignment Summons that can be aligned with any one of the ten Elements. *'Dragon' - A very rare type of Summon with strong, offensive capabilities, Dragons are unpredictable and notorious for being very difficult to tame, therefore it is recommended to find a dragon's egg and bond with the hatchling from birth. Dragons also have an extreme amount of diversity to them, even higher than that of the Imps. *'Imp' - A common type of Summon that is decently well-rounded in its capabilities, Imps are a highly diverse species characterized by overall hardiness, and are (generally) easy to tame, making them a good "starter Summon". *'Koskerafi' - An uncommon type of Summon, resembling a petite, non-Mobian deer with crystalline antlers, and more crystals on its back. The horns of each Elemental subspecies are based on different types of magic crystals, like Algidite and Solasite. Single Alignment Summons that are tied to a single, specific Element. Fire Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Fire. *'Infernowl' - An uncommon type of Summon that specializes in long-ranged combat and utility, Infernowls are fickle and intelligent, and somewhat difficult to tame. However, those who can successfully bond with an Infernowl will find them to be fiercely loyal. *'Phoenix' - A rare type of Summon that specializes in support-based utility, Phoenixes are gentle creatures, and said to only be tamable by those with pure hearts. Their tears have moderate healing properties. *'Salamander' - A common type of Summon that specializes in long-range, artillery-style combat. Salamanders are amiable and fairly easy to tame, and considered a good "starter Summon". Ice Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Ice. *'Frost Hound' - *'Tizheruk' - An uncommon type of Summon that specializes in long-range, artillery-style combat, the Tizheruk is sometimes considered to be the ice-based counterpart of the Salamander, due to a similar combat style. However, Tizheruks are known for being flighty and somewhat unpredictable, making them fairly difficult to tame; patience is needed for these creatures. Water Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Water. *'Fluminato' - A common type of Summon that specializes in support-based utility. It is based on a small cat; specifically, the kodkod. *'Tiebúron' - A common type of Summon that specializes in swift, melee-range combat, Land Sharks are voracious eaters, and become aggressive when hungry, making them rather difficult to tame and keep. Owners/Summoners are advised to keep their Land Sharks well-fed to avoid complications; on the upside, they can eat pretty much anything, and aren't picky either. *'Umikuji' - A common type of Summon that specializes in long-ranged combat. Electric Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Electricity. *'Denkitachi' - A common type of Summon that specializes in swift, melee-range combat with some long-range combat, the Denkitachi is mischievous and curious, and requires patience to be properly tamed. They have a penchant for exploring, making them valuable scouts; they also habitually bring back useful objects to their masters. *'Thunderbird' - A rare type of Summon that specializes in long-ranged combat. Wind Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Wind. *'Pilvegern' - A common type of Summon that specializes in distraction and utility. *'Sylph' - An uncommon type of Summon that specializes in support-based utility. They are small, winged creatures. Earth Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Earth. *'Catoblepas' - An uncommon type of Summon that specializes in defensive combat. These powerful herbivores have also been used to pull Earth Clan caravans. *'Golem' - Light Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Light. *'Quetzalcoatl' - An uncommon type of Summon that specializes in long-ranged combat. They resemble medium-sized, partially feathered serpents, with one pair of feathery wings and rather small hind legs, as well as two pointed ears and two small horns. They also have a crest of feathers on their heads that also runs down their backs. Dark Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Darkness. *'Hellhound' - *'Schwarkatze' - An uncommon type of Summon that specializes in distraction and long-ranged combat. Schwarkatzen are feline creatures. Nature Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Nature. *'Mandrake' - An uncommon type of Summon that specializes in long-range combat. *'Waldgeist' - An uncommon type of Summon that specializes in utility. Poison Summons Summons that are aligned exclusively with Poison. *'Harjahama' - An uncommon type of Summon that specializes in utility, Harjahama are an insectoid species with six legs, a fairly long abdomen and a long, bristly mane of "fur" on the back of its thorax; these bristles are quite venomous. It can curl into a ball, earning it the common nickname of "hedgehog spider" (even though it's not a spider). Other Special Alignments Chaos Summons Psychic Summons Soul Summons Category:Summons Category:Species